Zexion's Day
by Ichigo1027
Summary: what happens when Zexion finally gets a day to himself away from the castle? read and find out...oh and fair warning Zexion might be a little out of charater and for that I'm sorry. this will be a Zexion Luxord story later on in the story line
1. Chapter 1

**Zexion's day  
****A/N: I'm sorry if this story isn't that good this is my first time writing a Zexion story. I'm doing this for my friend for her birthday.**

**Chapter 1: Day off **(Zexion's P.O.V)

"Zexion, since you saved my life during the battle against Sora while the other's ran off I would like to grant you one day of your own. Anything you want I shall personally see it done" the superior said, I didn't have to think hard about what I wanted

"I would like a free day sir; I would like a day to myself away from the castle" Xemnas looked at me for a moment then he nodded his head and turned to the others,

"Today everyone will leave Zexion alone, if I find out that any of you have disobeyed my orders then you will personally answer to Saix, is that clear" Saix stood at his full height waiting for someone to challenge the boss but instead everyone cowered and said "Yes sir". Xemnas turned to me

"You are free to leave I just request that you are back in the castle by tomorrow afternoon for the Organization meeting" I nodded and I waited for the leader to dismiss everyone, then I ran up to my room and I gathered as many books as I can before I opened a portal to a new dimension.

When I arrived I found myself in a peaceful field surrounded by cherry blossom trees, I laid under one of the larger trees and I laid my books beside me. I grab the top one and I began reading, what seemed like an hour had past when I heard a strange barking noise coming from feet so I leaned up and I found a strange black puppy sitting next to my leg staring at me

"Where did you come from" I reached over and I gently picked the puppy up and I held him up so I get a closer look, I laughed when I felt the puppy lick the tip end of my nose. We laid on the grass together playing for an hour when we both heard a girl's voice calling out

"Ienzo where are you boy" I looked up and saw a girl with long dark brown hair looking around franticly, I sighed and got up holding the puppy closer to me and I made my way over to the girl

"Excuse me miss is this what you're looking for" I asked holding the puppy out for her, I watched as tears spilled out the corner of her eyes

"Oh thank you so much, I've been looking all over for him and I was starting to get worried" I smiled as I handed the puppy to the girl

"Thank you so much sir, I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble" I shook my head

"No miss he was no trouble at all, I enjoyed having him around really" the puppy barked happily causing both of us to laugh,

"So the puppy's name is Ienzo right" the girl blushed and looked away

"Yeah I named him after my best friend from a long time ago he left and never returned, everyone gave up hope of ever seeing him again but I wanted to make sure that if he ever did come home that at least I never gave up hope" I felt something strange coming from deep inside of me, the girl looked up at me smiling

"By the way my name's Yumi Heart what's yours" she held out one of her hands to me, I looked down at it for a moment

'Should I make something up or should I go ahead and tell her my real name' I thought to myself as I reached out to shake her hand I felt a sudden jolt shoot straight though our hands causing both of us to gasp silently

"I'm Zexion"

"Well it was nice meeting you Zexion; I'll let you get back to reading. Come on Ienzo we better get back to training if you want to be anything like your father" the puppy whined softly when she start walking away.

"Wait what do you mean by training" I asked, I was quit interested in hearing what kind of train this lovely lady does with the puppy and I was also interested in knowing how this girl came to know my name before I became an Organization member

"Oh well you see I run a K9 training center; we train our dogs to find people, defend our home against these strange black monsters that started appearing lately" as if on cue three heartless appeared, I quickly grabbed my Lexicon which is a large book that allows me to copy others peoples abilities and use them against them

"Yumi take Ienzo and hide I'll take care of these guys" Yumi nodded but she stayed where she was behind me and before I could say anything else 6 more heartless appeared along with a larger one, I knew I couldn't handle all of them on my own but I also knew that I couldn't let Yumi or Ienzo get hurt.

I was about to summon my weapons when all of a sudden I heard a loud whistle and I second later Yumi and I were surround by a dozen on large dogs

"Team 1 take out the monsters in the front, team two we will handle the ones behind us" Yumi said as she pulled on a pair of gloves, I watched as Yumi handed me Ienzo then take off after the large monster as the dogs took care of the small ones.

Once the battled ended I fell to the ground shocked, Yumi patted each dog before they took off just as quickly as they came. She walked over to me

"Are you ok Zexion" she smiled sweetly at me as she held out her hand to help me up, I laid my hand in hers and once again I felt the strange jolt again

"Yeah I'm fine, who's dogs were they" I asked, Yumi just smiled and she walked over to my pile of books and she began gathering them up,

"Come on I'll show you" I followed her as we made our way across the field. We arrived at a large building surrounded by a large fence,

"This is the K9 training center; this is where I train puppies to be protectors. I've raised and trained every dog here" she showed me around and she introduced me to all the dogs one by one.

"There are around 30 different dogs here, 15 of them are German Shepherds, then there are 5 Rottweiler's, and 10 Dobermans. I can tell which ones are which by the color of their collars or the color of their coats" after she finished showing me some of the things she uses to train the dogs we decided to go back to the field while Ienzo laid down with him brothers and sisters.

When we arrived at the field once again we sat under the tree that I laid under earlier and I grabbed my book and began reading again, Yumi reached across me and she grabbed my books and she choose one and began reading along-side me. We read for a few hours before we both gave up

"Tell me something Yumi how did you and this boy Ienzo meet" I knew I shouldn't have asked but for some reason I feel so different when I'm around her, I hated talking but for some reason ever since I meet Yumi I've actually talked more than I have in my entire existence.

"Well Ienzo and I both meet at the orphanage, his parents were killed in a car crash and my parents were both killed while trying to protect me. I was 5 when I first meet him, he was kind of like you he was quiet and mysterious but something drew me to him; we had to share a room and one night he had a really bad nightmare so I crawled into bed with him and I held him close to me as he cried, I found him the next morning sitting in the darkest corner of the room with the blanket wrapped around his head.

Everyone said I should have just left him alone but I couldn't, every-day I would drag him outside and we would sit under a tree just staring into the sky; it went on like that for a year till a strange guy came to the orphanage and he adopted Ienzo, when the man reached down to pick up Ienzo, Ienzo slapped his hand away and he grabbed my hand tightly. I knew even back then that he was scared so I fought the man till the lady who took care of us grabbed me and held me back while the man dragged Ienzo out, a month later I was adopted by a lovely couple but I always ran away from them hoping I could find Ienzo but the day I finally found him he was already loaded on a ship heading to a new world" I watched as tears began to fall from her eyes so I reached into my robe and I pulled out a packet of tissues that I always carried with me and I handed it to her.

Something about what she said feels so familiar to me but I just couldn't seem to remember, but before either of us could say anything else I looked up and saw a dark portal opening up. I grabbed Yumi and I hid her behind a tree

"Yumi say here and whatever you do please do not come out" she nodded and I grabbed my books and walked closer to the portal making sure that whoever came through couldn't tell where I was just at, I started panicking when I saw Saix coming through the portal

"Zexion the superior wishes to speak to you, come as soon as you're ready" I nodded and he disappeared back into the portal,

"Yumi you can come out now" I yelled across the field, she slowly came back around the tree and she ran back to my side

"I have to go" she nodded and gave me a weak smile,

"Will you ever be back" I nodded as I held out my hand to create a portal back to the castle, before I disappeared Yumi leaned over and she kissed my cheek

"Thanks for allowing me to hang out with you today Zexion, I had a lot of fun" she said as she walked away, I watched her for a few minutes till she was out of site then I stepped into the portal. As soon as I arrived back at the castle I went straight to the superior's room and I knocked on his door three times before Saix opened it and he held it open for me

"You wished to see me superior" Xemnas looked up at me from his paperwork

"Ah yes Zexion I'm sorry for disturbing you on your special day and all but I have just received word that Sora and his friends have defeated Xaldin and Larxene, I have to send you out on a special mission along with Demyx and Axle. You three will be heading out in two days' time to Twilight Town and gather any information as to where Sora and his gang are going and what their plains might be"

"As you wish superior" I bowed before I turned and left the room, once I was far enough away from the castle I reopened the portal to Yumi's world and I walked through it.

**(Saix's P.O.V)**

"Superior it seems that Zexion has found some strange girl in another world, I could smell her all over him" I said watching as Zexion opened his portal again and he walked through it

"Do you think this will mess with our plans" I turned back to my master with a blank expression on my face

"It would depend on how close he gets to this girl, if he gets a little to close then I'm afraid he might just chose her over you master; If it were up to me I would send someone who is a master at stealth to keep an eye on those two just to see how close they really are" I almost grinned when the superior nodded his head,

"I would have to agree, Saix I'm sending you on this mission if you see them getting to close then I want you to put an end to it" I bowed and left the office walking towards my room with an evil grin upon my face.

**(Zexion's P.O.V)**

I arrived back in the field hoping that Yumi would be there but I didn't see her anywhere so I headed towards her K9 training center, when I arrived I could hear music playing so I quietly opened the door and I snuck inside. I followed the music into the kitchen where I found Yumi standing at the stove cooking while singing to the song that just started playing on the radio I almost laughed when she started dancing while she song;

Well  
I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body  
I know not everybody has got a body like you  
But I've got to think twice before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play because I played them  
Too  
Oh  
But I need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
Oh  
When that love comes down without devotion  
Well  
It takes a strong man  
Baby  
But I'm showin you the door

Because I've got to have faith  
I've got to have faith  
Because I've got to have faith  
Faith  
Faith  
I've got to have faith  
Faith  
Faith

Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say  
Please  
Please  
Please  
Don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe you mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to loverboy rules  
Before this river becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby  
I reconsider my foolish notion  
Well  
I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

Yes  
I've got to have faith  
I've got to have faith (6Xs)

Before this river becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby  
I reconsider my foolish notion  
Well  
I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

'Cause I've got to have faith  
I've got to have faith (3Xs)

She spun around and she gasped and she laid her hand over her heart when she saw me standing in the door way of the kitchen with a small smile on my face

"Good god Zexion don't do that I almost had a heart attack"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she smiled as she walked over to me and she did something no one else has done in a very long time, she hugged me. At first I was to stunned to do anything then I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist as I pulled her closer to me, being as short as I was my head came up to the top part of her chest. After a few minutes we both pulled away and we looked at each other then she went back to cooking,

"If you like you're more than welcome to join us for dinner" she said smiling at me over her shoulder

"We" I asked looking around waiting for either her parents or her boyfriend to come around the corner, instead I saw two out of the thirty dogs come running into the kitchen

"Yeah me and the dogs silly my adoptive parents died on my 21st birthday which was two years ago"

"Oh I'm sorry" I said feeling like a dumb ass for saying it but she just smiled as she began making the dogs dinner, I jumped up and I helped her carry a few bowls into the dogs dining area. I smiled when I found all of them lined up waiting patiently for their food

'I kind of wish the castle was more like this then there wouldn't be so much problems and fighting' I thought to myself, after we finished feeding the dogs we went back into the kitchen. Yumi handed me my plate and we went into the dining room and we began to eat.

"So Zexion tell me a little about yourself" I sighed as I gently laid my fork down

"Well I don't really remember much of my childhood, what I do remember is I was my first master Ansem took me in when I was really young and he made me a apprentice in his laboratory. When I turned 20 one of my master's other apprentice betrayed him and my master disappeared, then I joined a group called Organization 13 and I became number 6; the leader of the organization gave me the name Zexion I can't remember what my real name is though" I looked down at the table to afraid to look at Yumi, I sighed when I felt her lay her hand on top of mine

"It's ok Zexion. What exactly do you do in the Organization?"

"We go around collecting hear…" before I could finish we heard growling and barking coming from the other room so we both jumped up and ran to see what was going on.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Please leave me some reviews letting me know if you like this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zexion's day**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapter but this story takes place before Zexion becomes emo, he will be his original self later in the story so please bear with me until then. Well I hope you all enjoy this story, and I don't own any characters except Yumi.**

**Chapter 2****: The Threat**

**(Yumi's P.O.V)**

When we arrived in the other room we saw all the dogs growling at the back door, I opened the door and looked out and I saw a strange man with blue hair, and he had a scar going across his face, and I noticed that he was wearing the same long cloak like Zexion standing just on the edge of the woods glaring at us,

"Zexion do you know that guy standing near the woods" he looked out and I saw his face began to get paler

"Zexion" I asked hoping to snap his out of his daze, he looked at me as he shook his head

"I'm sorry Yumi I have to go, thanks for dinner" he grabbed my hand and he brought it to his lips and he kissed the back of it before he ran outside and up to the strange guy. After they finished talking Zexion walked past the man into the woods, the man turned to glare at me one last time before he too walked into the woods.

"I wonder what that was all about" I said to myself as I shut the door and went to clean up the forgotten dinner, the dogs continued guarding the back door until I told them it was bed time and the filed into their cages.

I walked upstairs and I changed into my night clothes and brushed my teeth before I turned off all the lights and crawled into bed for the night.

**(Zexion's P.O.V)**

As soon as I looked out the door and saw Saix standing there at the edge of the woods I knew something bad was going to happen so I quickly said my good-byes to Yumi and I walked over to Saix

"What are you doing here number 7" I asked when I finally reached him

"That is of none of your concern number 6, you are to return to the castle and await there until your assignment" Saix said as he held out his hand and he created a portal back to the castle, I nodded and looked over my shoulder at the K9 center before I stepped into the portal.

Once I was back in the castle I quickly ran to my room and I locked the door behind me, I grabbed my book and I sat on my bed while I tried to read, Hours had passed before I was interrupted by a loud knock on my door when I opened it I was shocked to find Axel standing on the other side, I knew whatever he wanted to talk about must be important cause he never came to my room unless it was important.

I opened my door wider allowing him to enter before I shut and locked my door again, I sat on the edge of my bed while he pulled the chair from my desk and he sat across from me,

"Zexion I'm only here to warn you, I happen to over-hear the superior and Saix talking and they are planning on getting rid of some girl they think you've fallen for, I heard the superior order Saix to keep an eye on you two and if you two get closer than Saix is to put an end to it" I balled my fist up and I punched the wall next to me

"What have I done, I've put Yumi in trouble all because I was interested by her work. I got to come up with a plan to keep them away from her" Axel got up and he laid a hand on my shoulder for support,

"If there's anything I can do just ask, you helped me get together with Demyx so I owe you one" I looked up at him and I gave him one of my rare smiles before I looked to the ground trying to come up with a plan,

"Actually Axel there is something you could do for me, can you deliver a message to Yumi for me. Saix will be watching me closely so I won't be able to go unless I put her in danger"

"How will I know where to go, or which human it is" he asked, I opened the portal for him

"This will take you close to where she lives, tell her you're a friend of mine and if she doesn't believe you tell her that her newest puppy's name is Ienzo" I got up and I ran to my desk and I wrote a quick letter to Yumi. I handed the letter to Axel as he step into the portal, I heard a knock on my door again just as the portal closed so I walked over to answer it

"What is it now Saix" I asked in my normal bored voice,

"I was just checking to make sure you didn't leave the castle again, the superior ordered me to tell you that he's putting a block on your ability to teleport until the mission and till your mission number 5 will be watching over you" just then Lexaeus walked in and he stood beside Saix, Saix turned and walked off closing the door behind him I looked at Lexaeus for a moment before I laid across my bed with my arm across my eyes.

**(Axle's P.O.V)**

When I arrived through the portal I followed the sound of dogs barking and I finally came across a large building,

'This must be the place' I thought to myself as I made my way towards it, I felt bad because it was already dark in this world and I had a feeling that the lady was already asleep but I wouldn't let Zexion down not after everything he's done for me. I quickly knocked on the door and I waited a few minutes till she answered the door, I could see why Zexion fell for her if I weren't gay and had a boyfriend even I would be trying to get with her.

She was a little taller than Zexion and she had long dark brown hair and brown eyes that you could just get lost in, and she had a very nice shapely body. I was broken out of my daze when I saw her trying to hide behind the door which caused the dog neck to her to growl at me, I quickly held up my hands to show that I came in peace

"Are you Mrs. Yumi" I asked, she nodded her head

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late ma'am, My names Axel and my friend Zexion asked me to deliver this letter to you" I held out the letter waiting for her to take it,

"H…how do I know your telling me the truth" she asked softly which caused me to smile

"He told me to tell you that your newest puppy's name is Ienzo" she looked at me as she slowly opened the door, she gently took the letter from me and she invited me inside which I gladly accepted.

She lead me into the living room and I sat on the loveseat the dog that growled at me earlier came over and he sat in front of me and he let me pet him, while his master paced back and forth reading the letter when she was finished reading she looked over at me,

"Excuse me Mr. Axel was it, can I ask you something" I nodded as I got up from the loveseat and I walked over to her slowly

"In his letter Zexion said it wasn't safe to come visit me for a while, does this have anything to do with that strange guy that came by earlier. He had kind of long blue hair and he had an X shape scar going across his face" I nodded slowly, she gave me a sad smile.

"I hope I didn't get him in trouble, it's all my fault if I was paying closer attention to Ienzo then he wouldn't have gotten away and Zexion wouldn't have ever meet me" I gently reached over and I grabbed her hand

"Don't say that, everything happens for a reason and I'm 100% sure that Zexion is glade he meet you and I have a feeling that something good will come out of all of this just be patient" she nodded to me as tears began to fall from her eyes, I pulled her closer to me and I allowed her to cry on my chest

'Man being with Demyx really has made me gone all soft, but hey maybe it's for the best' I held her close until she finished crying

"Would you like me to take anything back to Zexion for you" she nodded and she ran over to a desk in the other corner of the room and she began to write, I got down and began to play with the dog again while I waited for her to finish. Once she was done she handed me the letter

"Thank you for doing this for me Mr. Axel" she said then she kissed my cheek which in turned caused me to smile happily

"You're most welcome Mrs. Yumi, have a good night then oh and if you see that guy with the scar again go back into your house and lock everything and try to find a place to hide, if you ever need help here's my cell phone number call me and either Zexion or myself will come" she hugged me before I could leave and I couldn't help but hug her back, once I stepped outside I opened the portal to my room and I waved before I stepped through.

**(Yumi's P.O.V)**

Once Mr. Axel disappeared I locked the door and I ran upstairs to my room clenching the letter to my chest, I laid across my bed re-reading it;

**_Dear Yumi,_**

**_I know I haven't known you for every long but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I regret having to write this letter but I'm afraid that my boss has found about us and he is very upset, I won't be able to come and visit you for a while but I promise to write to you every day and I'll find a way to get it to you._**

**_See You Soon,_**

**_Zexion_**

My heart started to beat wildly as I read the letter, there was something familiar about Zexion it's like I've meet him before but I know I've never meet him until today. I gently laid the letter on the night stand next to my bed and I turned out the light as I crawled under the covers and I closed my eyes.

**(Yumi's Dream)**

I was lying across a field of flowers with my dogs all running around playing when all of a sudden a felt a hand gently lay across my stomach and when I looked over I saw that it was Zexion. I felt his hand rub up and down on my stomach and when I looked at it I saw that I it was swollen with a baby,

"I love you so much Yumi, I can't believe I ever forgotten about you. You've been my best friend since we were kids" he said leaning over to kiss me softly on the lips,

"I love you too Ienzo" I heard myself say as I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him back, we pulled apart when we heard the dogs began to bark and growl and when I looked up I saw that guy with the X shape scar standing across the field holding Zexion throat and dangling him off the ground, when I turned around Zexion was no longer beside me and when I turned back to the other guy he threw Zexion's lifeless body at me.

I began to scream when the dogs charged at him and he killed every one of them, then he walked over to me. I tried to get away but I couldn't run very fast being pregnant and in no time at all he had me by my throat and I was 3 feet off the ground

"This is your fault; you should have listened to my warning. Now you will die"

**(End of Dream)**

I woke up screaming with caused the dogs to come running in, Ienzo jumped on the bed and he laid next to me whimpering.

"I'm sorry you guys I just had a bad dream, everything is ok you can go back to sleep" the dogs looked around before going back to their cages. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6 in the morning so I got out of bed and I grabbed a change of clothes and I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**(Zexion's P.O.V just after Axel left)**

I laid across my bed wondering how long Lexaeus was going to stay here in my room, when I looked up I found him heading towards my door

"Zexion" he said when he turned back to me,

"Just how much does this girl mean to you" he asked quietly, I looked up at the ceiling

"She means a lot to me, even though I just meet her today something deep inside of me is telling me that I've known her a lot longer I just can't figure out when and how I've meet her" he walked over to me and he gently ruffled my hair like he always does

"There's only one person who's been around you long enough to know who you were before-hand, maybe you should go see him" I looked at him confused as to who he was talking about before it hit me, Vexen he was my friend before we joined the organization and we were friends all while we worked for Ansem so maybe he'll know who I was before all of this.

I thanked Lexaeus before I ran out of the room all the way to Vexen's lab, when I arrived I was thankful to find him alone for once. Lexaeus gently pushed me inside and he stood guard at the door so no one could come in on us,

"Um…Vexen" I said slowly walking up to him, he turned to see who called his name and when he saw me he laid whatever was in his hands down and he turned to me.

"If you're here for a potion or something like that it will have to wait I'm super busy making a potion for the superior" I shook my head

"I'm not here for any potions number 4 I need your help remembering who I was before the Organization. Do you remember what my name was" he looked at me for a moment before he reached over and grabbed two stools and he motioned for me to sit down,

"I remember that you were very quit when Ansem brought you to the lab, you always worked hard but it also seemed like your mind was always on something else. Ansem once told me that when he found you there was this girl who tried to fight him for you but he never said what happened to the girl, I also remember him calling you…"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry to stop there but I have to leave some suspence to the story. If you like this story please leave me some reviews letting me know if I should change anything or keep it the way it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zexion's day**

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

**(Zexion's P.O.V)**

"W…what was that name he used to call you, I can't quite seem to remember" I grabbed the front of his lab coat and I began to shack him

"What do you mean you can remember, how can you remember everything else but that damn name" before he could answer Lexaeus opened the door and he walked over to us,

"We have to go Xemnas and Saix are on their way here" I nodded as he opened a portal to my room, I released Vexen and I walked over to the portal but before I walked through I saw Lexaeus grab Vexen and he lifted him 5 feet off the floor and he slammed him into the wall

"If you tell anyone that we were here or about what Zexion asked you, I'll make sure you regret it" he waited till Vexen nodded before he released him and he pushed me through the portal.

When we appeared back in my room we found Axel sitting on my bed reading one of my books, when he saw us he laid the book down on the bed and he walked over to me

"I didn't know you had company I'll just come back when you're not busy" he said as he walked past me I grabbed his arm causing him to stop

"It's ok Axel Lexaeus is on our side, right Lex" I asked looking up at the big guy who just nodded in agreement as he sat down in the same chair he sat in earlier. Axel sat on the floor in between the bed and chair as I sat on the edge of the bed, Axel handed me the letter Yumi wrote to me and I read it while the other two talked;

_**Zexion,**_

_**I'm glad that you warned me before you disappeared on me I hope and pray that I didn't get you into too much trouble. I'm glad that you want to write to me every-day but I don't think you should just in case your boss finds out; I'll wait for you as long as it takes Zexion. Please take good care of yourself and please thank Mr. Axel for me again I know he didn't have to deliver this message to you and I'm thankful he did. I'll miss you**_

_** See You Soon,**_

_** Yumi Heart**_

I couldn't stop the smile that came while I read the letter again, I gently folded it and I placed it inside my book so no one would find it before I turned to the other two sighing,

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I feel this strange pull towards Yumi but I know that if I continue to go back to her Saix will do something bad to her" I hid my face in my hands as I growled in anger.

"There's nothing we can do tonight get some rest and we will come up with something in the morning" Axel said as he got up and he gently patted me on the back before he left, Lexaeus ruffled my hair as he too left saying a soft "good night" before he closed my door. I laid across my bed and I looked out the window looking at the stars letting my mind wonder till I fell asleep.

**(Axel's P.O.V) **

***Warning Lemon, don't like don't read***

Instead of going to my room I walked to Demyx's room and I softly knocked on his door, I quickly opened it and I found Demyx sound asleep on his bed naked so I quickly locked the door and I snuck over to the bed and I crawled in next to his as I pulled him to me. I smiled when I heard him moan my name so I leaned down and I gently kissed the side of his neck which caused him to move his hips against my harden cock and it was my turn to moan

"God Dem you don't know what you do to me" I whispered softly into his ear,

"I can guess what I do to you" he answered softly as he rolled me onto my back and he straddled my waist causing me to moan. He leaned down and he began kissing my throat as he quickly removed my cloak luckily I decided not to wear clothes underneath, then be began moving lower kissing all over my chest, I body almost came off the bed when I felt his hot tongue run along my hard cock I reached down and I gently ran my hands through his blond hair.

I flipped us around so I could give his cock the same attention that he was giving mine,

"Demyx get on your hands and knees now I need to be inside of you so bad" I whispered harshly, he just nodded as he did as I ordered I reached around him holding out three of my figures and I ordered him to suck them which he gladly did. Once I knew they were good and wet I took one figure and I shoved it into his entrance causing both of us to moan

"Oh Axel I need your hard cock inside me now please" he begged looking at me from over his shoulder, I added another figure and I began to pump them slowly causing Demyx to moan again. I quickly pulled out my figures and I placed the tip of my cock to his entrance

"Tell me what do you want me to do to you Demyx" I whispered into my lover's ear

"You Axel I want you're hard cock inside me now" Demyx shouted, I gently pushed into my lover causing both of us to call out each-others name. I starting pumping in and out hard and fast as I reached around and I began to stroke my lover's hard cock in time with my thrusts until we both came.

***End of Lemon***

I rolled onto my back as Demyx laid across my chest snuggling against me as we try to catch our breaths,

"I love you Demyx"

"I love you too Axel" we both wrapped our arms around each other as we fell into a peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: sorry this chapter was so short but I'm trying to think of what else to write so please bear with me. And please leave me some reviews letting me know if any of you guys have any ideals I can add to the story, or you can message me either way I look forward to your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zexion's Day**

**Chapter 4: Good Bye**

***Two days later* (Zexion's P.O.V)**

It was finally time for Axel, Dexyx, and I to go on our mission, the sooner we finish it the soon I can figure out how to see Yumi again. The Organization gathered together in the meeting hall so Xemnas could explain what everyone's jobs will be

"Zexion you are to go to Twilight Town and gather as much information on Sora's group as you can, Axel your job will be to interrogate anyone who is with-holding information, Demyx you are to assist Axel" we nodded then we left the meeting room, Axel opened a portal for us and we stepped through.

**(Xemnas P.O.V)**

I ordered Saix to follow me to my office, and when we got there I sat behind my desk looking out the window at my heart shape moon in the distance,

"Saix I want you to allow number 6 to teleport again in 2 weeks till then he is to stay in the castle then after 2 weeks is over allow him to go were ever he wishes but I want you to send someone to keep an eye on him from a distance without him see them"

"Yes superior" I watched as he left my office through the glass,

'If I'm correct soon Zexion will be at his best, but first I have to rip his heart out' I thought to myself as I got an evil smile upon my face.

**(Saix's P.O.V)**

As I left the superiors office I made my way towards my room, once I was inside I slammed my fist into the wall hoping to get rid of some of my anger.

'Wait a moment the superior might have a plan, maybe that's why he wants me to allow Zexion free I just hope that I get to have some fun with that pretty little thing number 6 found. I would love to snap that pretty little neck of hers along with those mangy mutts of hers' I thought to myself with an evil snicker.

**(Zexion's P.O.V) (2 ½ weeks later)**

I can't believe it's been a whole 2 weeks since I've seen Yumi, everyday I would go visit Vexen hopping that he might have came up with some new information but each time I ask he just tells me the same thing.

Lexaeus and Axel decided to follow me this time when I went to visit number 4, we waited till both superior and Saix left the castle before we sneaked down to Vexen's lab.

"Ah hello number 6 I figured you would show up, oh hello number 5 and number 8 what can I do for you two today" Lexaeus grabbed Vexen by his lab coat and he slammed him into the wall, Axel and I smiled as we got closer to them Axel held out his hand as a small fire ball appeared on his palm

"Look Vexen we are sick and tired of you playing around with our friend here, now you are going to answer his questions or I'm going to start burning body parts one by one" I couldn't help but smile when I saw all the color drain from Vexen's face

"I've already told you I don't remember much about those times, Xemnas wanted me to forget ever working for Ansem" Axel went to reach for Vexen's leg

"Wait...wait I do remember that I kept a journal that Ansem wrote the week after he brought Zexion to stay with him, maybe you'll find some answers in it" Lexaeus arm tightened harder around his body

"Were did you hide it" I asked looking him in the eyes trying to judge if he was telling the truth or not,

"It's over in the safe behind my chalk board, the combination is 32, 4, 35, 0 now release me" Axel and I ran towards the chalk board and we threw it across the room, behind it was a large safe just like he said and I hurried and put the combination in.

"Lexaeus please tie him to a chair and keep watch on him till I figured out if this is useful or not" he nodded and he did what I asked, I took the journal over to the desk on the other side of the room and I flipped on the light and I began to read the last entry dated back to a week after I was adopted;

_**Journal entry 91**_

_**It's been a whole week since I brought Ienzo to the lab and he has shown some remarkable progress in this short time, I'm hoping that soon we will have answers to all my questions about the hearts. I'm planing on doing a experiment on Ienzo to remove his memories about that silly little girl he fancy's, even thought its been a week he still writes to her everyday and he begs me to send them off, even though I told him I did I don't think he fully believes me and I must put a stop to it once and for all. I will not allow my pupil to be distracted my something so stupid as friendship when I'm so close to achieving my goals.**_

By the time I finished reading the journal my hands were shacking from anger and I took it out on Vexen's desk. By the time I finally calmed down Vexen's desk was completely destroyed and papers were scattered all over the floor,

"Lexaeus you may release Vexen now I have the answers I was looking for" I said as I left the lab followed by Axel, we walked all the way to my room when we came across Saix standing just out side my door.

"What is it now number 7" I asked not really caring at this point, Saix growled at me as he walked up to me

"The superior ordered me to remove the spell on you, now your free to teleport where ever you wish but you are to report back whenever leader orders you too" he said as he walked past me and Axel, I watched him till he disappeared down the long hall way before we walked into my room.

"I'm going to tell Yumi the news can you keep a eye on things here and let Lexaeus know whats going on" Axel nodded and he turned to the door but before he stepped through he turned to look at me over his shoulder,

"Tell Yumi I said hey and I'll come visit her soon, I might even introduce her to Demyx sometime" I smiled at him as he walked out the door, I took a quick shower before I opened my portal for the first time in two weeks and I stepped through.

I wasn't per paired for the sight I witnessed when I walked towards Yumi's house, I found the ground covered in blood and dead dogs scattered across the ground. I ran as fast as I could to Yumi's door and when I entered I fell to the ground when I found Yumi's dead body laying across her couch, when I got closer I could see that whoever did this had cut her entire body up then they slit her throat.

I began crying as I held her body close to mine checking for a pulse, I jumped when I heard a soft whimper coming from Yumi when I looked down I saw that her eyes were open and she was looking at me

"Zexion...you're...here" she said softly, I leaned down and kissed her head softly

"Yeah I'm here hold on Yumi I'll go get help...just hang in there" I tried to get up but she grabbed my arm as she shook her head no

"It's...too...late, I'm...sorry I couldn't get...a chance to get to...know you" I laid my head against her's as tears began to spill from my eyes

"Please Yumi don't leave me, I just found you again after all these years. Please don't leave me now"

"I...love..you...Ienzo" she said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her breathing stopped,

"I love you too Yumi, good bye my love" I held her body against mine for a little while longer before I gently laid her back on the couch, I didn't even noticed when Axel walked into the house till I felt his hand on my shoulder

"Come on man lets give these guys a proper burial Demyx, Lexaeus, and I will gather the dogs and we can bury them together" I got up and I picked Yumi's body up slowly and I carried her outside, I carried her to the field where we first meet and I carefully laid her under a tree as I went back to the house and found a few shovels in the shed behind the house, I handed everyone a shovel as we began picking up the dogs and caring them to the field too.

I took over 2 hours to finally get the bodies buried, I stood over Yumi's grave for a few more minutes before I turned and walked back to the house where the others were waiting for me, I heard a soft barking coming from Yumi's room, Axel jumped up and we both took off down the hall.

When I opened the door I was tackled by little Ienzo, I hugged him close as he licked my face happily

"I can't believe it how did you survive little guy" Ienzo barked and he flew out of my arms and he ran over to the side of the bed and he barked at something on the floor, Axel reached down and he picked up a picture on the floor and he showed it to me. It was a picture of Yumi holding Ienzo smiling it looked somewhat recent so I folded it up and I put it in my pocket

"I get it I think Yumi must have hid him in here hoping that whoever did this wouldn't find him" Axel said as he reached down and he carefully picked him up, as we made our way back towards the living room I saw something blue on the floor so I bent down and I picked it up.

A loud growl escaped my lips which caused everyone to come running up to me to see what was going on, I showed them the piece of blue hair I found on the floor

"Saix must have done this DAMN IT" I yelled as I punch the wall beside me, Lexaeus picked me up and he laid me across his shoulder and Demyx opened a portal for us

"No put me down I want to stay here, I want Yumi back" Axel looked at me and whispered "I'm sorry" before he hit me on the back of my head knocking me out cold.

**(Yumi's P.O.V) (Earlier that day)**

I was in the middle of training the older dogs when I happen to see that strange guy with the scar standing across the yard staring at me with a strange grin on his face, I called the dogs inside and I made sure that I locked all of my doors and windows. I made sure Ienzo was locked in my room as I ran into my living room, I tried to call Zexion's cell phone but my phone was dead. I pulled out my cell phone and I quickly dialed his number but no one answered, before I could leave him a message my phone was snatched out of my hand and I was being dragged by hair over to the couch.

I screamed as loud as I could till I felt the man slap me

"Shut up bitch, I'm going to make sure this will be really painful" he said as he dug his nails into my face. For over 2 hours he used his sharp nails to cut every inch of my body,after a hour of screaming my voice gave out which caused him to laugh more

"Now bitch I'm getting bored with this, now I'm going to end you just like I did with your mangy mutts" tears began to fall from my eyes as I closed them tight

'I'm sorry Zexion I won't be able to tell you how I feel, I love you Ienzo' I thought as I felt my life begin to fade, I felt something against my face and when I opened my eyes I saw Zexion beside me holding me close.

"Zexion...you're...here" I said weakly

"Yeah I'm here hold on Yumi I'll go get help...just hang in there" I felt him tried to get up but I grabbed his arm as I shook my head 'no' I knew that if he left me I wouldn't be able to tell him the truth

"It's...too...late, I'm...sorry I couldn't get...a chance to get to...know you" he laid his forehead against mine

"Please Yumi don't leave me, I just found you again after all these years. Please don't leave me now" he pleaded with me, I wanted to tell him that I would be ok but even I knew that I would be lying to him so instead I said

"I...love..you...Ienzo" I tired to hold on a little longer but my eyes slowly closed and I felt my heart slowly stop beating, the last thing I heard was Zexion whisper

"I love you too Yumi, Good bye my love"

**(Zexion's P.O.V) (3 months later)**

I spent most of my days anymore locked inside darken room reading, hoping that I would die in my sleep so I can be with my true love again, Axel, Demyx, and Lexaeus tries to come visit me but I refuse to open the door to anyone.

Xemnas keeps ordering me to leave my room but I kept refusing him so after a month he finally just gave up. I was sitting on my bed reading when I heard a loud crash, I looked up and I saw Luxord standing in my doorway

"What the hell did you do to my door you drunken idiot" I yelled getting up off the bed, I was just in time too cause by the time I reached him he swayed and almost fell face first in the ground

"I...missed you Zexion. I wanted to see you again...love...you" he mumbled as I dragged him over towards my bed. I almost smiled when I saw that he was already asleep when I laid him across my bed so I pulled the covers up an I gently brushed his hair out of his face

'I never really noticed how cute he is when he's asleep. Wait what the hell am I thinking' I quickly jumped up and I ran into my bathroom making sure I locked the door before I slid my back against it. I reached into my pocket and I pulled out the picture of Yumi

"Yumi I don't know what to think anymore I'm so lost, a part of me wants to join you in the afterlife but another part of me wants to stay alive a little longer. Please tell me what to do" I whispered holding the picture against my body, I jumped when I heard barking coming from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and I Ienzo jumped into my arms, these last few months he had really grown his head now reaches my waist. I knew that since he was a full blood German Shepard he was going to be very big

"Hey big boy want to go for a walk, I was going to go take flowers to the grave wanna go with me" he barked happily while he jumped around in circles, I went over to the bed to check on Luxord but he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching us smiling.

"Is it ok if I go with you guys, I need to get out for awhile and I miss hanging out with little Ienzo" he asked as he stood up fixing his cloak, Ienzo ran over to him and he sniffed his hand before he jumped on him which caused Luxord to fall over laughing while Ienzo licked his face

"Does that mean yes to you little guy" Ienzo barked as he got off of poor Luxord and he came back to my side

"Sure you can come along, usually Demyx and Axel goes with us but they are out on a mission" I said as I walked towards my closet and I grabbed my cloak, I looked out my window and I saw that the sun was just begging to set so I quickly opened my portal and I waited till they were through before I stepped in.

Ienzo lead us towards the field, when we arrived Ienzo let out a loud piercing growl and he got into his attack position I looked up and saw Saix standing over Yumi's grave wearing a smug grin on his face

"Tell me number 6 how does it feel to lose someone you loved, does it hurt knowing that she's dead because of you" Saix said as he walked past me, I fell to my knees in shock.

Luxord growled and he grabbed Saix by his cloak and he punched him as hard as he could in the face, Saix growled and I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as they attacked each other. My heart almost stopped when Ienzo charged and he bit into Saix's arm as hard as he could, Saix cried out and he pushed Luxord off then he wrapped his other hand around Ienzo's neck.

I jumped up and I ran head first into Saix's stomach making him drop Ienzo, Saix quickly opened his portal and he retreated. I ran over and checked on Luxord who was laying on his side not moving, I quickly checked his pulse and when I was sure he still had one I began checking him over for any injures.

Once I patched up his injures as best as I could I helped him stand and we both made our way over to Ienzo who was still laying where Saix dropped him, I gently set Luxord on the ground as I gently laid my hand over his chest. I lifted my head as I let out a piercing cry when I saw that he was no longer alive, I jumped up and I began punching every tree around me screaming Ienzo's name over and over again.

I only stopped when I felt Luxord's arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me against his chest and he held me as we both cried for our fallen friend,

"I lost everything I've ever cared about, whats the point of living anymore" I whispered against his chest

"I know what your going through Zexion I really do, the reason I drink so much is because the day I joined the Organization I had lost my wife and new born son. They were both killed by a group of thugs in the city were we lived, I left the house early that day to go to the store to get some food and by the time I got back it was already to late" I wrapped my arms around his waist and we held each other close for what seemed like hours before we slowly pulled away, I wiped my tears away with the back of my cloak and I turned back to Ienzo and I carefully picked him up.

"Lets bury him with the others" Luxord nodded and he grabbed the shovel that we left near the grave site and he began digging a hole for Ienzo,once we made sure he was properly buried I walked over and I gathered some flowers to lay over each grave then I sat in front of Yumi's and I chatted with her for awhile.

Luxord just sat next to me with one of his arms wrapped around my waist give me the courage I needed to do this, once the sun was fully set we both got up and said our good byes.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I made it a little depressing but I thought it would make a better story. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better please stick with me and please leave me some reviews letting me know what you think or if you have any ideals for this story please let me know. I look forward to reading your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zexion's Day**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Zexion's P.O.V)**

When we arrived back at the castle I decided to go straight to my room, I reached into my pocket and I pulled out the picture of Yumi

'I'm sorry I failed you Yumi' I quickly put the picture back into my pocket when I heard a knock on my door, Luxord, Axel, and Demyx came walking in each carrying different types of beer in their hands. Demyx had Jim Beam, Luxord had Vodka, and Axel had a giant bottle of Jack Daniel's

"Zexion share a drink with us, it will help dull some of you pain" Luxord said as he sat next to me on the bed, Axel and Demyx sat beside each other on the floor. Luxord handed me an opened bottle of Vodka which I gladly took, I downed half the bottle before I handed it back to him.

My head started to feel funny but I just ignored it as I reached down and I snatched the bottle of Jim Beam from Demyx and I took a few hits off it before I gave it back, we drank for hours till Axel decided it was time for him and Demyx to head back to their room.

Axel carried a sleeping Demyx on his back to their room; I looked over at Luxord who was now lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, I walked over to him

"I think I'm going to head to bed, you really should go to your room" I said as I began picking up empty liquor bottles

"Yeah I think your right" he said as he got up, he straightened his cloak as he made his way to my door. Before he turned the nob he turned to me

"Are you going to be ok" I nodded once to him and he left, I decided to take a long shower hoping it would help the dizziness I was feeling.

**(The Next Day) (Saix's P.O.V)**

"I told you Saix to wait before you did anything to the girl, and who the hell gave you orders to kill her" the superior shouted for the fifth time, I was starting to get really annoyed

"I'm sorry superior" I wanted so badly to just reach over and slam my fist into his face but I knew that superior was stronger than I am right now, so I just bowed my head

"Sorry isn't good enough Saix you're going to have to be punished" I growled and slammed my fist onto the table

"Why superior you're the one who told me to handle thing and that's exactly what I did" superior up out of his chair and he grabbed my cloak

"I told you not to do anything till I told you to, I had other plans for the girl and now I have to deal with an emo Zexion all because you had to take things into your own fucking hands" I could feel the anger rolling off of the superior and I was a little bit afraid at this point

Xemnes threw me across the room and my head slammed into the wall but all I could do was stare at Xemnes in shock

"As for your punishment I would have suggested death but I need your abilities so instead I think the best punishment for you would be to chain you up in our underground cell and Zexion will be allowed to do whatever he wishes except kill you for the next 3 weeks"

"But sir you can't do that, after all the loyalty I've shown you all these years" I jumped up and ran over to Xemnes again

"Lexaeus take Saix to the underground cell, I want his arms and legs chained to the wall then tell Zexion to come to my office" Lexaeus nodded and he grabbed me and he left the room to do his masters orders.

**(Axel's P.O.V)**

I decided to visit Zexion today since Demyx had to go out on a short mission, when I arrived at Zexion's door I found it slightly opened so I peeked through and saw him sitting on the floor with a small dagger in his hand. I threw open the door and I charged at him and I slapped the dagger out of his hands

"What do you think you're doing" I asked as I tried to get my anger under control, Zexion stared at me in shock for a second then he jumped up and took the dagger back

"I was about to put the dagger back inside my book before you came charging in here like a craze bull" I watched as he opened his book and the dagger disappeared inside, I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. We both turned and saw Lexaeus walking into the room

"Xemnes wants to see you" he said pointing to Zexion before he walked out of the room with Zexion following after.

**(Zexion's P.O.V)**

When Axel and I arrived at Xemnes's office Axel knocked on the door and we waited for permission to enter, when he told us to come in we did and we stopped in front of his desk

"Zexion I have decided that it only fit to allow you to punish Saix any way you wish for killing your friends for 3 weeks. But I must request that you are not allowed to kill Saix for if you do then you will be put to death is that understood. You may go to the underground dungeon tomorrow" he asked, I nodded and thanked him before I left the office Axel decided to head towards the kitchen but before he left he made me swear not to kill myself.

Instead of heading towards my room I turned in the opposite direction and I slowly made my way towards Luxord's room, I knew deep down that this was going to be the last time I would see him so I lightly knocked on the door. I felt my heart which I never knew I had start to speed up when he answered his door

"Zexion…what's wrong" he asked as he opened the door wider so I could come inside, once he shut the door I wrapped my arms around his waist and I laid my head on his chest

"Luxord please make love to me" the older man was stun speechless at first then he wrapped his strong arms around me

"Are you sure" he asked softly, I nodded my head as he lifted me into his arms and he carried me over to his bed, I leaned up and I kissed him on his perfect lips as I felt him gently lay me on the bed never once braking our kiss. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip begging for entrance which I happily granted; I ran my fingers threw his hair as our tongues battled for dominances which he won in the end.

Luxord gently removed both of our clothes as he placed gentle kisses down my neck and chest, I moaned loudly when he took my hardening cock inside his mouth. I gripped his head as I moaned his name, I screamed out his name a few minutes later when I felt myself cum deep inside his mouth after he licked my cock clean he sat back so I could crawl to him and I gently ran my tongue up and down his already hard cock before I took it as deep into my mouth as I could. I used my hand to work the part I couldn't fit inside, Luxord cried out my name a few times before he pushed me down on the bed and he positioned himself at my entrance

"Zexion are you really sure you want to go through with this, I know this will be painful since it's your first time" I looked up at him

"Yes Luxord please, I want to feel you inside me…hurry please" the older man nodded before he held three fingers to my mouth and he asked me to suck them, after they were fully coated with my saliva he gently inserted one into my tight hole pumping it in and out. I cringed in pain for a few minutes before the pain slowly started to fade and I felt nothing but pleasure, then his other two fingers joined I was already panting begging for him to hurry and fuck me. I cried out when I felt his large cock slowly enter me, once he was fully inside he laid his head against mine trying to stay still till the pain went away.

I gently lifted my hips letting him know the pain was gone and he began thrusting into me over and over as we called out each-others name. I felt him start to thrust harder and faster into me and I know that he was about to cum so I reached down and I flicked his nipples with my hand causing him to cum inside me roaring out my name, we both laid beside each other on the bed trying to catch our breathes when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me closer to him as we both fell asleep.

It was well past midnight when I snuck out of Luxord's room and I made my way back to mine, instead of going back to sleep I walked over to my desk and I grabbed a few pieces of paper and my pin and I began writing, once I was finished I placed the letters in two envelopes and I wrote Axel on one and Luxord on the other and I laid them both one my desk.

I changed my clothes and I grabbed my book then I made my way down to the dungeon knowing full well what I was going to do I only hope Axel and Luxord would forgive me. When I reached the dungeon I smiled when I found no one guarding it so I went through the door and I grabbed the keys that were hanging on the wall and I unlocked Saix's cell.

I opened my book and I summoned 20 knifes and I hand each one pointed at Saix who was growling at me

"This is pay back for Yumi and her friends, I hope you rot in hell" before he could reply each of the knives stabbed him and I watched as the life began to fade from his eyes, I checked his neck for a pulse and when I found none I made the knives disappear into the book and I opened my portal.

I walked towards Yumi's grave and I sat in front of it waiting.

**(Xemnes's P.O.V)**

I was walking down the hall towards the kitchen when Xaldin and Xigbar walked up to me

"Superior Saix is dead, I found him this morning with at least 20 stab wounds sir, this pig was supposed to have been watching him" Xaldin said as he grabbed Xibar by the back of his neck and he shoved him to the ground in between me and himself, I grabbed Xibar by his neck and I lifted him into the air

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" I growled

"Sir I only left my post because Vexen came by and he injected me with something and I chased after him, I was only gone for a minute" I slammed him down on the ground as I stomped past him to the dungeon, when I saw Saix's body I knew that Zexion was responsible so I turned to Xaldin and I ordered him to check Zexion's room then I turned to Xibar

"When I find out the truth about what happened here you and Xaldin are to kill whoever is responsible do you understand me" I waited till he nodded before I continued

"Failure is not an option" Xaldin arrived a few minutes later empty handed

"I'm sorry superior he's no longer in the castle, Axel said he hasn't seen him since he left your office yesterday" I punched the wall before an ideal popped into my head, I opened my portal to the location Saix told me Zexion liked to visit and I ordered the two to kill Zexion and not to return till the deed was done.

**(Luxord's P.O.V)**

The first thing I did when I woke up was reach over to pull Zexion to me but instead I felt an empty bed, I shoot up out of bed and I quickly threw on some clothes. I ran to Zexion's room and I found the door slightly opened so I went in, I was a little disappointed when I found the room empty and I was about to leave when I saw an envelope with my name on it laying on the desk so I picked it up and I sat on the bed reading the note.

I was half way through when Xaldin came into the room demanding me to tell him where Zexion was, I told him the truth that I had no clue where he was. I waited till he was gone before I grabbed the letter for Axel and I took it to him, we sat together in his room both reading the notes Zexion left us and we both started crying knowing we would never see him again and we were too late to help him.

**(Zexion's P.O.V)**

When I heard a portal open behind me I softly whispered to Yumi's headstone

"I'll be with you soon Yumi" I got up and I turned to face whoever Xemnes sent, I was kind of shocked to see Xaldin beside Xibar.

"I'm sorry number 6 but superior has ordered us to kill you for the crime of killing Saix" I nodded letting him know I understood and I got down on my knees as Xaldin walked up behind me, I took one last glance at Yumi's headstone before I felt Xaldin's spear pierce through me then everything went black.

All of a sudden I saw a bright light and I heard Yumi's voice calling out for me so I ran as fast as I could towards the light, when I finally reached it I was surrounded by Yumi's dogs laughing as each one jumped on me licking my face happily. Ienzo was the last one to run towards me and I held his held closed to me, he barked happily before he pulled away running up to a figure dressed all in white when I looked up I saw Yumi standing before me holding her hand out.

"Welcome home Ienzo"

**The End**


End file.
